Talk:The War On Science
Merge With Sound Science? How about merging this article with Sound Science? Is this a good idea? Bi 19:56, 21 August 2008 (UTC) :I don't know...the War on Science is what good Americans do, Sound Science is what liberals do.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:27, 21 August 2008 (UTC) ::I just read Sound Science. It is a delightful topic. In a sense, the two are merged aren't they, in the inner logic of wikiality? At the very least, the articles should reference each other and carry a consistent message. Since I'm biased, I'll defer to the preponderance of opinion on whether they should be merged into a single article. I.e., whatever Dr. Stephen Colbert D.F.A. says, goes. Mikewhiskeytango 00:36, 22 August 2008 (UTC) :::I agree, they are both great articles, but I don't think they should be merged as they are w different things. The War on Science describes the battle good Christians have fought since time immemorial! The Sound Science page describes what they are fighting. I am almost certain that to put the two in the same internets tube breaks a Biblical law or two.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:38, 22 August 2008 (UTC) ::::That's not really true. What liberals do, and what Good Americans are fighting against, is Science (minus the "Sound" part). In the great War On Science, the patriotic Republicans are on the side of Sound Science, while the treasonous Democrats are on the side of (Junk) Science. Which is why I was thinking that perhaps this article and Sound Science can be merged into one patriotic article. Bi 07:09, 22 August 2008 (UTC) :Ah, I was reading it instead of feeling it. My bad! I still think they are distinct enough to be separate articles, though. But, If you guys feel that it doesn't warrant two pages, go ahead and merge them. Just tell me if you want the redirects locked.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:54, 22 August 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks! Well, I'm totally OK with either arrangement... the above is just an idea I have. Bi 17:36, 22 August 2008 (UTC) Science-Related Pages Okay, so far we have some anti-truthy fields of Science (or Ridiculous Theories and Notions), which are battling Sound Science in The War on Science. The links I included take you to pages that are liberal. My question is: are we providing providing pages to "teach the controversy"? Are we being fair and balanced? Also, have all the pages been properly segregated into "Proper Teachings" and "Liberal lies"?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:08, 22 August 2008 (UTC) :I can't yet think of a good name for a category of proper teachings. I need to replenish my Truthiness Force... :| Bi 17:36, 22 August 2008 (UTC) ::I hate when Stephen is on vacation, I don't know how to feel about world events!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:02, 23 August 2008 (UTC) :Outside the protective gates of wikiality the category of proper teachings would be called "orthodoxy." However, that term just doesn't have a truthy feel to it, does it?Mikewhiskeytango 00:34, 23 August 2008 (UTC) ::A play on words yields "orthomoxy". Hmm.-Mikewhiskeytango 00:40, 23 August 2008 (UTC) :::Orthodoxiness?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:56, 23 August 2008 (UTC) ::I know what I did wrong. The suffix is -moxie, meaning skillful or spirited. "Ortho" is "correct" or "right". Hence, "orthomoxie" would be defined as having the right spirit, or the correct skill.--Mikewhiskeytango 02:20, 23 August 2008 (UTC) :::But as every brave patriotic heretic knows, "orthodoxy" is what the Leftist Inquisition believes in. Is it good to use this word (or a derivative) to describe the Galileo-like teachings of patriotism? :::I don't have any really good alternative suggestions at the moment though. Well, I have some suggestions, but they sort of suck: "Galileo-like", "Academic Freedom", "Scientific Freedom", "Freedom Science", "Unbiased Science"... Bi 04:32, 23 August 2008 (UTC) ::::I don't suppose we can call it "Christian Science"!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:21, 23 August 2008 (UTC) :::::Hmm... my gut thinks it smacks too much of the Inquisition. (Well, it's Christian, but me feels we shouldn't make such a good deal over that truth.) Bi 18:04, 24 August 2008 (UTC)